


Delivery

by pocketpauling



Category: Smile For Me (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, but its not horny, its scary :(, teeth pulling. i cant stress this enough.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 06:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20077750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocketpauling/pseuds/pocketpauling
Summary: If it takes longer than 30 days, you get it free!Flower kid has a delivery to make. It's the whole reason they came to the Habitat.





	Delivery

The Habitat was, undoubtedly, an absolute nightmare. But... not like the one the flower kid was having at the moment. This nightmare wasn’t locked gates and repetitive quests for people who never asked how they were doing in favor of short-sighted happiness. No clowns and melting ducks and throwing jars. No. This nightmare was all blood and teeth. A film grain over a damp, dark tunnel. Everything was spinning, someone was laughing, someone was crying. Or, maybe, someone was doing both.

A button, an elevator, a doctor will see you now. It’s no surprise they didn’t realize they were actually awake until they were in the chair; the proverbial hot seat. Heart beating a mile a minute, pitch black, unable to move, they spotted a pair of eyes.

Someone was saying something. The blood was rushing too loud in their ears to make out the words. Nodding was an instinct. The lights came up so suddenly that it hurt.

The man from all the posters was standing in front of them, wearing a stained white coat. It was blood. They were so sure it was blood. He had a small smile and a pair of rusty pliers. Someone was laughing, someone was crying. Someone was talking, but it was hard to understand.

He did nothing but talk, mostly to himself, as he inched close enough to wrench their jaw open and tug on a tooth. There was very little pain, the fog made sure of it, but it tasted like dirty pennies and sounded like broken bones. They were drooling, or bleeding, or both.

Their shirt had been blue before, but now it turned a muddy red; blood and tears were pooling beneath their chin. Their bouquet had been thrown on the ground, their fancy camera shattered, the tooth lily they had painstakingly grown was wilting on the linoleum. Following their eyes was Dr. Habit, glancing down from pulling his second tooth, seeing the flower on the floor.

There was something cyclical about all of this.

The metal left their mouth in an instant. Through the tears, they could see Habit back up. Someone was crying. Or, maybe, multiple people were.

An “I’m so sorry,” drifted from the doctor, between sobs. Theirs or his, it didn’t matter. He hit the buttons on the wall to release them, and they hit the floor, lightheaded from the trauma, or the gas, or the blood. It didn’t matter. Their hand found the lily, and their other hand found something to stabilize them, and their eyes found the dentist.

They held out the lily without a second thought, their vision clear enough to see Dr. Habit’s confusion. A wobbly step forward, and they had backed him up to the counter. They held it out again, and he finally took it from their hands. His eyes softened even more.

The florist’s kid finally smiled, genuine and broken. Bloody and bright blue. Flower delivered. Finally. Their parents would be so proud.

**Author's Note:**

> ah fuck im delirious. dont dunk on me. i thought this part was kinda scarey. in fact the whole game is scary.  
also my flower kid isnt a kid bc the good folkz at limbolane said flower kid was YOU! and im not baby so neither is flower. lemme date this freak doctor even tho he stole my teeth. id let him do it again


End file.
